


就爽一下？

by LLTypeA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA
Summary: 打炮文。沒有劇情只有打炮的小短文。1/22：補個屬性防雷(?)：顏控easy皆木綴被小婊子毛旗幟搞上手的故事。（沒有寫故事）
Relationships: 皆木綴/茅崎至
Kudos: 2





	就爽一下？

關於被茅崎至推倒在這間散置各種垃圾食物包裝袋和可能穿過一、兩次的衣服，髒亂程度可謂滿開劇團宿舍之最的房間裡那張讓人很想用家具吸塵器仔細打掃一番才願意入座的小沙發上的前因後果，皆木綴現在活動量老實說有點遺憾的腦袋完全沒有印象。他現在唯一能處理的情報，完完全全只剩下「這張臉真好看」。

「吶，陪我一下？」

或許連「好看」都不算真正意識到，他就只是被太過符合喜好的臉蛋迷住，完全反應不來自己身上發生了什麼事。  
試想，那麼好看的臉近距離對著自己展露算計好的最完美的微笑——不是平常對外營業的那種禮儀性應對，而是帶著好感、明確表達親近之意的笑容——他那一瞬確實忘記了呼吸。

美的令人窒息。

「嗯哼……這評價真高。所以可以吧？嗯？綴。」

綴活動量極低的大腦終於在至的呼喚中開始運作，比如：可以什麼？什麼評價？這些毫無前因後果的字句進入語言辨識區，習慣針貶訊息的邏輯處理區開始放電，呀然醒覺：欸，他把感想說出來了。

欸，自己的上衣怎麼掀開了。

欸，至先生怎麼會騎在我身上。

「等等等等至先生你在做什麼！」  
「嗯，是做愛喔。」  
「什麼做愛快給我住手！不要摸！」  
「沒問題的，就只是爽一下。」  
「有問題！至先生如果要找對象出去隨便都有一大堆吧！不需要我吧！」  
「所以綴不想跟我做嗎？」

這次是有點可憐、帶著哀求感的表情。讓他露出這種表情的這個世界就該被毀滅——綴腦袋又當機一次，這次至果斷從人性最脆弱的部位下手，一邊撫摸綴的鼠蹊部一邊解開牛仔褲的扣子，缺乏壓抑的陽具在連精神也全面投降的情況下毫無阻礙地撐起一座帳篷。  
然後至把那個濕淋淋的肉棒從內褲裡拿出來，一手輕撫陰囊、一手握住莖部不急不緩地搓動，前端泛出的體液讓滑動變得順暢，速度也漸漸加快。

「嗯！至先生！」

已經來不及了。充血的弱點被邪惡的大人掌控，現在的綴就算大腦全速運作，也找不到方法擺脫壓在自己身上的至。不只是被撫摸的舒服，重點是那雙骨節分明的修長手指在摸。

至先生怎麼會連手指都這麼好看。

「唔……我就喜歡綴你抱怨歸抱怨，但對快感很誠實這一點。」

至摸著「因為自己在摸」而迅速脹大的綴的陰莖，對接著要做的事充滿期待。原本要說興奮，應該是自己更急不可耐，但笑一笑再摸一摸就全面投降的綴，感覺比自己更接近爆發的臨界點。  
這麼好拐的一個孩子。至現在精神上的興致超越了身體，而那份高昂感也確實讓他更興奮，全身像著火一般只想把綴吃下肚。

「綴你這麼興奮等一下會不會早洩啊？」  
「那你……啊……還不……放開、啊……」  
「都這個地步了誰會放開啊？還是你更喜歡這邊？前、端？」  
「不是、放手！啊！啊啊！哈……」  
「不錯不錯，很多呢。」

對至的挑逗攻勢毫無反抗之力的綴果斷繳械，大量的精液全收在至手裡。

「夠了吧你！」

恍惚不過一秒，綴竟然找到力氣坐起身，企圖擺脫至的壓制。

「射了就不管我死活？綴你好過份喔……」  
「自己的問題自己收拾！誰管你！」  
「那綴你看著。」

由於綴推開至，兩人中間露出了空間，至一低頭就親上了綴才因射精疲軟的陰莖根部，並伸出鮮紅的舌頭舔了起來，然後，用那雙飽含情慾與邀請的眼眸瞟向綴。

綴再用雙手抱住頭也來不及了，那副景象已映入眼簾、深植腦海。

色情。絕對的色情。那份刺激讓才放鬆的肉棒又充滿了血。

「你到底要我怎樣啦！」  
「能硬就行囉。」

至舔舔唇，但沿著嘴角流下的口水根本也舔不掉，綴就盯著那段銀絲滑落至的下巴，差點就要起身代替至把他的臉舔乾淨。  
之所以沒這麼做，是因為至挺起腰，露出不知何時剝光的雙腿，腿間昂揚的陰莖也被慾望逼得濕漉。被晶亮的水光蒙了眼，綴不知道自己該舔哪邊。

然後至把手伸向自己身後，把綴的體液當作潤滑，將手指放進綴本以為自己會被強迫開發的位置。從一根手指、兩根手指、到三根手指，除了進出律動以外偶爾還會伸展擴張，那模樣比起放鬆更像自慰。至爽到全身向後仰，將用綴的精液擴展的穴口朝向綴。

「嗯……你的孩子……先你一步進來了？」  
「至、先、生！」

如果說方才的色情讓綴舒服的腦袋都要融掉了，那現在的色情則直接把綴燒成一團火。他現在全身上下沒一處是冷靜的，就想幹死眼前這個騷貨。  
瞭解到綴終於也按耐不住，至停下撫慰的動作，改用雙手將穴口掰開。受到堪比挑釁的邀請，綴主動提起脹到生疼的陽具狠狠插入那先被自己的體液舔過一遍的肉穴，抓上至的髖骨挺腰抽動。

「啊啊……綴……裡面……嗯啊啊……」  
「給我、閉嘴！……」  
「哈啊！那裡！啊！好舒服！好舒服！綴……綴！」  
「可惡！」

至身上冒出的汗水讓綴的手一直從他屁股上滑開，抓不緊對手無法全力衝刺的焦躁感急得綴發出怒吼。抬起至的雙腿架到肩上，用腰力頂起至懸空的屁股，擺動的幅度大到至的陰莖跟著前後搖晃，甩得到處都是水。陰莖前端的晃盪感和綴兇猛的進出讓至更加興奮，後穴抽搐不斷緊緊咬死了出入其中的綴，讓綴每次後退都急著想衝進去，整根沒入後又為了摩擦的快感再度退出，翻騰的快感讓他忘了先前的不情願，他全身上下只留了自己身下的茅崎至。

而綴粗魯的衝撞幾乎每一次都狠狠頂上至體內的神經欉，無論是淺處的前列腺或深處的敏感帶皆被毫不間斷、也無仁慈的猛烈攻擊，至爽到只餘淫喘的力氣，倒真如綴要求的不再多話。

終於，至在綴一次挺進中「噗」地一聲濺出精液，全身因高潮顫抖不止，先前射過一次的綴仍持續挺動、頻率不減，至「咻、咻」地又噴了兩波，後穴的蠕動幅度比方才高潮時又強了一分，在綴無情的抽動中凝聚著「什麼」，快感一次次遞高似乎要把至帶到遠處，最後綴終於停下，緊抱著至的腿，讓陰莖深埋在至體內，顫動著噴出精液——那如浪潮般層層堆疊的快感終於跟綴的陰莖一起爆開，熱能從後穴流淌出去時也流向四肢百骸，至彷彿連指尖都要融化一般全身鬆軟，再無一分力氣。

＊

「我到底幹了什麼……」  
「幹了我啊。我覺得前所未有的舒爽呢……綴果然是有才能的孩子。」  
「垃圾！爛人！為什麼你這樣的人會這麼淫蕩！」  
「我這樣的人？怎樣的人？」  
「偽裝成社會精英內在是遊戲廢宅臉還很漂亮的人啦！」  
「綴真的很喜歡我的臉呢……這是我的榮幸喔。」  
「我再也不要進你房間了……是說我一開始到底是來幹嘛的……」  
「嗯……你如果還沒要走，要不要一起玩大亂鬥？喏，手把在那。」  
「才不要！茅崎至你給我收斂點！」

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 有一天我看了一本男大學生被漂亮臉蛋吸引拐彎的漫畫，覺得很綴至，然後我就腦衝。  
> 我第一次這麼認真寫R-18，我要去跟十年前的我說你辦得到。（但搞不好沒有辦到，隨便啦）
> 
> 原本設想是以那個（奇怪怎麼還沒寫完的）ABO滿開為根本的BxA，但打炮誰跟你聊這個，就沒有表現。但在我心中這是BxA，所以綴的很多思考和價值觀有被刷洗一次。（但無所謂啦）
> 
> 希望有寫出一個賤賤的毛旗幟。他我男友謝謝。（你讓你男朋友做什麼）


End file.
